Be Living Again
by Nikki Pond
Summary: After Angels Take Manhattan, Amy and Rory will never see their beloved Doctor again. Or that's what they thought when the 11th Doctor's Ganger appeared out of nowhere. But perhaps the Doctor's Ganger has leave one option left, Be Living Again. With his new family. Suggestion welcome! Amy/Rory. AU R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Be Living Again** written by Nikki Pond

**Summary:  
**After Angels Take Manhattan, Amy and Rory will never see their beloved Doctor again. Or that's what they thought when the 11th Doctor's Ganger appeared out of nowhere. But perhaps the Doctor's ganger has leave one option left, Be Living Again. With his new family. Suggestions welcome! Amy/Rory, AU.

A/N: I love the Ponds so much, I really wanted them back to the Doctor. I like a reunion but I knew I couldn't, and I read almost lots of stories about the Doctor and Amy's friendship but then I love the ganger so much and I wanted to write a story about him going with new adventures without a tardis or a screwdriver. Just a companion. But then I think of The ganger and the ponds combined and then BAM! That's where I decided about this story.

So I know you are not much into the Doctor in domestics. But I think the 11th Doctor's Ganger still has some unfinished business with Amy Pond about trust issues.

To those who are new.

Hello I'm Nikki Pond, I write DW Stories and my stories are: Banana Coffee, Like an Ending, Watching Doctor Who Series 5, and More like a Cyber-Lover and this is my first story where 11th Doctor doesn't lead, instead, it was someone else. And I decided to write a story about the 11th Doctor's Ganger.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC, but the idea of the story belongs to me. And this is consider a spin-off

* * *

**Chapter One**

Rory landed in the middle of nowhere, but it looked like a field. It took him few minutes to figure it out what just happened. He was in a graveyard with the Doctor, Amy and River. And then he caught a glimpse of a gravestone, someone with the same name as him. and then it went all black and like he was teleported.

Rory moaned and rubbed his head.

He realised that gravestone is him, his future grave and that is going to happen. Meaning his family is standing in his grave right now, from their perspective.

He missed his family, and even Amy. He then started to hear something in his mind saying, sounds like the Doctor. _I can't ever take the Tardis back there. The Timelines are too scrambled. _

He was stuck here

Like he waited, guarding the pandorica's box in 2,000 years. Which he rather not recall that memory because that was a lot of waiting.

He now knew that Amy is safe with the Doctor. But that means that he could never see them again, and even Amy. He loved her so much and now she is travelling with the Doctor without him.

He buried himself with his bare heads, he cried so hard because he may never get to see Amy again, that Scottish woman.

Then suddenly there was a flash of white, Rory turned around and could see Amy standing. With her hands covered with her face, he noticed that she's been crying alot. But it matters that Amy is here with him.

"Amy?" he called her, in surprise and horror.

Amy turned around and she immediately forgot her tears and started running towards him, her despair is turned into joy.

Rory put his arms around his wife and began to embrace.

"Rory?" she cried

"Amy?" he was breathless.

"Yes, it's me my stupid face"

Rory couldn't help but smile, he missed her calling him 'stupid face' even though he sounded like he was offended by his own wife. But what was she doing here? Where is the Doctor? And Where is River? And How did Amy get here? He pushed Amy away and turned her.

"Amy?," Rory said seriously. "How are you here?"

"The Angels, I had to..." Amy sniffled. "I couldn't lose you"

"Bu-but where's the Doctor?" he asked.

Amy shook her head. "He couldn't come, and I had to"

"So...we'll never see him again?" Rory said disbelief.

Rory has to admit, he missed the Doctor and River but now he will never see them again. He lost his best friend and he is probably alone with no one else, and he knows the Doctor well enough. He knew that the Doctor would blame himself for the cause and he knew that he would be alone.

"I'm going to miss him" he admitted. "We'll never see our best friend again?"

"No"

Rory sighed and put his arms around his wife's shoulder.

"I wish the Doctor is here" Amy whispered. "My Raggedy Man"

"Me too, Amy" Rory comforted her, as he soothed her red flaming hair. "Me too"

"Come on, let's go find ourselves a house and a job, mister" she ordered.

Rory thought of his wife, a bit bossy.

oOo

Amy and Rory were walking around New York, it's hard to live a life out here if you're from the future. They had no idea where to get a job and they needed a home and some food enough to feed themselves. But as long as they got each other.

Amy then caught something in the corner of her eyes, she slowly turned around and saw a piece of paper hanging. She knew it's a rental, an apartment. She grabbed Rory's hand and run towards it and read it.

At the bottom of the address, they could see a red marker and a message says. _"Come Along Ponds_"

Amy snatched the paper. She and Rory looked around London to looking for the right street, it took them less than an hour to find it. They looked at the apartment right in front of them, and it looked like their only one room their selling. And this apartment looked like only 3 persons could live their, it had to floors of course.

They entered and could see the hallway. And only two doors, one from the left has a sign that says _"For Sale"_ and the other one, which they assumed their is someone there living. This apartment has 2 floors but different direction.

Amy knocked at the door on her Right, she knew the owner lives here. She waited but no response; she noticed the label in the door that is written "_J. Smith" _reminds of the Doctor sometimes, but what does '_J'_ stands for.

And before Amy could think of it, the door finally opened. Amy and Rory's eyes widen and their jaw dropped, and they could see the man standing in front of them with his red bowtie and tweed jacket. Or a man who looked exactly like the Doctor.

"Hello I'm John Smith, but you can call me the Doctor"

* * *

A/N: Okay, the next chapter is interesting but sometimes I don't have time to focus on this story, unless you really want it and it's really popular, then I could continue it and feel free to make suggestions.

Remember this is all about the 11th Doctor's Ganger but I'm going to either call him 'The Doctor' or 'John Smith'

Please Review/Follow/Favourite if you want this story to continue and I'm going to need more than 5+ Reviews/Follows/Favourite if you want the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back for the Next chapter of Be Living Again, I had to make an exception because you really wanted this. But like I said, I can't focus this story because I'm focusing on my other projects called "Watching Doctor who series 5" and "More like a Cyber-Lover"

Be Living Again will be very slow when it comes to updates because my mind is progressing of how this story goes, I just know how it ends but don't worry I won't end it quick because it is a very long story and very slow.

My mind is focusing on my other projects, but maybe when I finish one of my stories, I could focus on this story but that would also mean I'm making another story for 11/Rose, yes I'm planning making a 11/Rose story but that is still soon. Because no matter how I wish or want 11/Rose story publish, I knew I couldn't because that would sometimes mean that I will make my other stories dead or end it quickly in just one chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two.

John didn't look up to his 'new' visitors, he lead them to the living room as he goes to the kitchen to make them some tea. Rory and Amy just stood there shock and their jaws dropped unable to move it because the Doctor is right in front of them or rather John who he calls himself.

"Well come in and make yourself at home" the Doctor called in the kitchen, as he prepares tea for the guest.

Amy and Rory was lucky for the Doctor to break this amazing moment, they both snapped out of it and took a seat in the couch. They could see the Doctor preparing tea but he still hasn't even got a chance to look at his new visitors.

While Amy is thinking about this

_How can the Doctor be here? I thought the Doctor said it's impossible to get back to New York. _

Amy examines the Doctor who is preparing teas at the kitchen.

_Well he does dress like the Doctor and even LOOKS like the Doctor. But how is he here?_

Amy wasn't the only one thinking about it. Rory is thinking the same thing with his eyes wide open, he wanted to say something, he kept opening his mouth but close it again because he has trouble finding the right words to describe this moment or even a shocking moment.

"Uhh.." Rory opened his mouth.

But the Doctor interrupted it. "I'm just making a cup of tea, I love tea it always makes me feel better and did you know…" as he carried a tray and carried it out of the kitchen, he stopped dead when he see Amy and Rory sitting in his couch. His mouth dropped and his eyes widen with full of shock and joy.

He dropped the tray, and the cups crashed into broken pieces. The Doctor didn't care about that, he's eyes are fixed to Amy and Rory who looked older than the last time he saw them. He remembered how Amy treat the other him, who she thought it was the Ganger, it hurt that Amy trusted him more than the original Doctor, the Doctor is as real as the original one. But he knew Amy would never accept him because all she thought of him is a copy.

He looked over at Rory, he could see that he changed a bit, he got a new hairstyle and he looked a bit older than the last time he saw him. The Doctor felt more comfortable being with Rory because he still trusted him back at the factory, well he didn't get to talk to him much but he knew that he is kind to the Ganger, and Rory didn't even insult him and he is a good man and he knew Rory is perfect to be his companion.

Rory is so kind and didn't accuse, no matter how many copies of the Doctor. It doesn't matter if the Doctor is a copy, as long as someone has the Doctor's part then he trust him. He was glad that Rory trusted him, but Amy, he didn't expect to treat him like those Gangers, well she treated it to the Original but the Doctor was wrong, he thought Amy would trust both the Doctors but she only trusted the real one, but they were both real.

The Doctor is hurt to see Amy, it still hurts who Amy treated the Doctor even though it was the Original. His Ganger knew how he'd feel but he didn't even know if Amy already accepted the ganger, but he hopes…

"Amy?…" he whispered. "Rory?..."

Without thinking, the Doctor ran towards Amy and as he puts his arms around her, Amy smiled at the Doctor who is chuckling.

"Ohh Pond…" he said, with joy. "I miss you"

"I miss you too, even though that was 2 hours ago"

Amy pushed the Doctor away, the Doctor then turned to Rory who is sitting there.

" may I have your permission…to you know…hug" he said awkwardly. "not that I've been waiting to say this but…"

"Shut up and come here you" Rory interrupted, as he stood up and open his arms and the Doctor hugged him.

"Oh I miss you Roman"

"I miss you to Doctor"

The Doctor ended the hug, and as he straighten his tweed jacket and show his smile to his Ponds.

"But..but how are you here, Doctor?" Amy asked, confused. "I thought you couldn't get us"

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked, as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You couldn't get us because the weeping angel sent us back in time, and we can't escape because that would cause another paradox and it will rip New York apart" Amy explained.

The Doctor felt bad about this, which means the other him couldn't get them. He must have witness his Ponds grave. And he felt sorry for his other self since he can never see Amy and Rory ever again, but atleast his Ponds found him.

"You were sent back by the weeping angel?" the Doctor said. "Ohh I'm so sorry"

Amy and Rory looked confused at first and then it hit him, their eyes widen and their faces grew serious mode. They stared at the Doctor who is still looking confused as ever.

"Doctor…" Amy sound like she is frighten. "How old are you?"

The Doctor moaned. "That's a bit personal"

"Tell me, Doctor" Amy demanded, but calmly. "How old are you?" she repeated the question.

"Well I'm 912 years old" the Doctor answered truthfully.

Amy and Rory's eyes widen and took a step back, they knew this is a younger version of the Doctor but that wasn't true.

"Doctor…You have to go back…go back to that blue box of yours" Amy said, as she pushed the Doctor out of his own living room. "Go start travelling"

Amy wanted the Doctor here, but she knew she couldn't because she thought this is a younger version of her Doctor but not, more like a copy. The Doctor look offended by Amy's sudden order.

"But Amy..this is my house" the Doctor pointed it out, as he waved his arms.

_Why is Amy acting like this? This is my apartment for god's sake. and why is she kicking out of my own apartment? I know this is an older version of Amy than the last time I saw her, but I don't understand. If they love me, then why are they kicking me out?_

"Yeah but we can't screw the timelines"

_Ohhh...is that why? maybe the Doctor, their Doctor. probably a thousand years old and they already think that I'm a younger version. and I can't leave, the Ponds need me then again. maybe it's best to leave them. After all I'm not even the Doctor, the proper one and the original one and most importantly their Doctor. the Doctor they love and who they always wanted. I'm just a duplicate; a copy._

"Why would I want to go back to the tardis if I don't have one"

Amy stopped and looked at the Doctor, as he turned around to look at her.

"What do you mean? And how did you get here?" she gestured the living room.

"Same reason as you, the weeping angels sent me back here" the Doctor said honestly.

"Can't you just call you're tardis or something" Amy suggested.

"I can't"

Both Amy and Rory looked down, they wanted the Doctor here, to be with them. but this is a younger version of the Doctor and that's what they thought. The Doctor could see their expression

"I guess you're stuck with me," the Doctor grinned, as he put his arms around Amy and Rory. "After all you need a place to stay"

"But we don't have any money" Rory said, as he showed his pockets that are emptied.

"No worries" the Doctor assured them. "You're my friends, and I'm not letting you sleeping outside the streets"

The Doctor and his Ponds both chuckled.

"And since when do you do domestics?"

"Ohh since I have nothing else to do" the Doctor shrugged. "How can you human live out this life, it's soo boring" he complained.

"Don't worry Doctor, it will be fun when you're with us" Amy assured him.

Amy wasn't even sure how to deal with him, he's only younger but that's what she thought. Amy love the thousand year old Doctor, and it's already hard for her to deal with the Doctor who she travelled with before who acts all childish and nonsense. It's like relieving those memories again.

The Doctor was glad that Amy and Rory are staying with him, he's been living alone in this house for quite some time. And what might be better than his Ponds?

"How long have you've been stuck here?" Rory asked the Doctor.

"Three years"

"You've been living here for THREE YEARS and you didn't do anything!" Rory exclaimed with horror.

"Well there's no point"

oOo

The Original Doctor is at the Tardis with his new companion, Clara Oswald his impossible girl. He leaned next to his console trying to think of his next destination, then he thought of something and he hasn't been there for the past 6 months. His ponds, ohh he wished Amy and Rory to meet Clara but he knew he couldn't but then something gave him an idea.

He started to set those coordinates, pull the levers and fiddle with the controls quickly and excitedly. He pulled the last lever as the tardis began to shook.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted, as she hold on to the railing. "Where are we going?"

"Too visit my old friends" the Doctor grinned at her, as he holds on trying to keep on his feet.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this because I know that you wanted this chapter, so I made an exception. But like I said, I can't really much focus on this story until my ideas pop in my head. It's really like that for me.

Did you know: The Story was meant to be the ganger appeared in Amy and Rory's living room at New York 1930, but then it was confirmed to show how the Ganger could help his friends and how can he live his life and to show how "The Doctor will always be with them no matter what" and he meant ganger.

Hope you like it? Especially the ganger and pond reunion but of course the ponds will be heartbroken if they found out that he is actually a ganger because they wanted their Doctor so badly. Let's see when these heartbroken ponds will get and the ganger of course is thinking about how he will tell them that he isn't actually the Doctor.

**Please Review/Follow/Favourite this story** because maybe I'll update the next chapter faster and don't worry I won't make this story dead because I already know how it ends for the Doctor and Amy, and it's possible I will make a spin-off for the Ganger like I said before.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if it took so long, I just have trouble deciding about the Doctor being domestic and I realized that this isn't a domestic story, so more like an adventure story and some friends he's meeting, so yes I'm going to bring the Doctor's old companions to this story but not yet, we'll have to wait for that.

Is it okay for you guys for 11/OC and I mean the Ganger/OC if you prefer that way, because River is definitely going to be tricky in this story. Yes she will be part of this story too but I'm not sure about her relationship towards the ganger.

As for the Original Doctor, well he is part of the story too but not the lead, so he will be a minor and he'll be mentioned in this story and there will be lots of friendship first before we get to the family.

**Five Stories in One Day? I update my 5 stories today  
*** Be Living Again  
* Love me and Find Someone  
* Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1 (spin-off to Living the Dream)  
* Doctor Who: The Oncoming Storm Rises  
* Living the Dream

So I hope I make it up to you, so here is some domestic Doctor but I know it doesn't feel right but I had no choice but to use this idea.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Doctor stepped out of his big blue box, as he could feel the wind breezing. He had flowers in his hands, he hated going here, going to this place if he must add. Clara stepped out of the Tardis and followed the Doctor, she examined her surroundings first before she could ask the Doctor.

"Doctor," Clara called him, as he is walking to someone's gravestone. She followed him. "Where are you going?"

The Doctor didn't respond it's either he didn't hear her or he ignored her, He stared at his best friends gravestone.

Clara looked at the gravestone, she gasped. "Amy and Rory?" she looked at the Doctor, and she could see a tear formed in his eyes.

"Yes" he replied.

"What happened to them?" Clara asked, even though it hurts to ask.

The Doctor sighed. "I lost them."

"but their happy right" Clara said, trying to cheer him up or maybe seeing the positive side.

"Yeah, and they have a beautiful life." he looked down and frowned. "and it's my fault."

Clara kneels down next to him and placed her hands on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, I know that you will never be able to see them but I bet they wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I know, I just know they'll never be alone and they always have each other" he whispered, as he placed the flowers on their grave and walked back inside the Tardis without looking back.

Because he hates endings.

And beside Amy and Rory's grave, there is another grave that says.

"_Here lies John Smith"_

oOo

"So this is how we live out our lives"

"Yeah"

"In an old and boring life, just like you said"

"I didn't-"

"Shut up!" Amy interrupted him.

Amy and Rory were sitting in a tea shop, they were sipping their tea while the Doctor went to his neighbor, Katie. She and he went to go and investigate some suspicious places and obviously stopped them. Katie knew about the aliens and she and John spent time doing it together, she loved it and he made her his companion.

The Doctor wouldn't allow Amy and Rory to join with them since he didn't want to lose them, and he knew the Original Doctor is counting on him even though he doesn't know he's here living with his Ponds, but the Doctor swore he would never lose them.

"Katie seems nice." Amy said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, she looks like a sweet girl."

Then another silence between them, and luckily it was broken when they could hear the laughs behind them. They turned around and they could see the Doctor and Katie laughing together.

"They look so happy" Amy said, as she stared at Katie, who has a beautiful blonde hair as she swayed her hair and continued to laugh with the Doctor.

* * *

A/N: I guess it's time to introduce the new OC who is going to be part of the main characters in this story, and I named her after a friend of mine in fanfic. There you go Katiex11. And don't worry, she has a picture. Just go to my facebook page and you could see her picture, and to get to my Facebook, just go check my profile.

Katie Vega – She has a long blonde hair, and she is sweet and kind to others. She loves being with the Doctor (Ganger) and they spent together saving New York and fight aliens. They both meet when John moved in close to her house. (can't specifically tell you their first meeting). She is the Doctor's first companion, she knows about him being a ganger but she never stops loving him but the Doctor treats her as a friend. So Katie has a crush on the Doctor.

The Original Doctor will not be much appearing in this story, he's a minor character and I'm not sure if I will bring him back to this story.

This is not really a domestic story, more like an adventure because of Ganger/OC

You may give suggestions if you like!


End file.
